


Speeding Rover

by seekingferret



Category: Mars Rover RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Speeding motorcycle, let's speed some more
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Speeding Rover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> Note: Because of the bandwidth required to transmit video from Mars to Earth, Rover video is at a low framerate that may be jumpy enough to be a visual trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Speeding Motorcycle" by Daniel Johnston, performed by Yo La Tengo
> 
> lyrics are in the captions, or [at genius](https://genius.com/Yo-la-tengo-speeding-motorcycle-lyrics)


End file.
